Woodbury Resident 4 (TV Series)
This Woodbury resident is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a former resident of Woodbury. Following the Governor's massacre, she moved to the Prison. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about this woman's life before or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "The Suicide King" After the town gates are shut and Richard Foster is killed by the Governor, this woman is among the residents to listen to Andrea's speech about sticking together. "I Ain't a Judas" This woman is walking down the main street in Woodbury as Andrea and Milton discuss Andrea's wishes to venture to the prison to try and defuse tensions between the two groups. "Prey" This woman was seen walking in Woodbury with another resident in the streets. She gave her firearm to Martinez, as per The Governor's orders to collect all of the townspeople's weapons. Post-Prison Assault This woman was not included in the Woodbury army and remained behind in the town. She was taken to the prison with the other residents and joined the prison community. Season 4 "Infected" This woman was sleeping in Cell Block D until she was infected by Patrick and turned into a zombie. She stumbled out of her cell and was subsequently shot by a fellow Woodburian wielding a shotgun. The gunshot did not kill her, and she proceeded to attack Ryan Samuels, who tried to defend himself by repeatedly hitting her with a brick. She bit Ryan twice, which would then lead to his death. She was put down by Glenn, who stabbed her in the head with a machete. Sometime later, she is buried in the prison yard with the other deceased residents. Death ;Killed By *Patrick (Caused, Infected) One night in the prison, Patrick died from the flu, reanimated, and began to wreak havoc in Cell Block D. *Zombies (Alive) This resident is among those attacked and killed by the reanimated prison residents in the morning. *Glenn Rhee (Zombified) Later, he is stabbed through the head by Glenn. Killed Victims This list shows the victims this woman has killed: *Ryan Samuels (Caused, Infected) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Appearances TV Series Season 3 *"The Suicide King" (No Lines) *"I Ain't a Judas" (No Lines) *"Prey" (No Lines) Season 4 *"Infected" (Zombified) Trivia *Originally, Abigail's character was going to be left assumed dead, similar to the rest of the Woodbury townspeople, regardless whether they appeared for the massacre scene or not in "Welcome to the Tombs". However, they brought her back after she attended the Zombie School led by Greg Nicotero, and brought her in as a Woodbury refugee only to be infected and turned into a zombie. *While unnamed, Abigail's character was referred to as the "Gun Shot Victim" walker in the episode script. *Her death was featured as the "Kill of the Week" on Talking Dead for "Infected". *Abigail Jackson also portrayed a separate walker outside the fence in "30 Days Without An Accident". Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Unnamed Category:Woodbury Category:Deceased Category:Undeads Category:TV Series Category:Extras Category:Background Characters Category:The Prison Category:Notable Walkers